bluedragonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rikiya Koyama
|Edad = |Fecha de nacimiento = 18 de diciembre de 1963 |Lugar de nacimiento = Kioto, Japón |Nacionalidad = Japonés |Tipo de sangre = O |Estatura = |Conyugue = |Hijos = |Padres = |Debut = 1987 |Estado = Activo |Personaje = Rudolph |Agencia = |Facebook = |Twitter = |Yahoo = |Sitio web = Koyama Rikiya |Blog = Rikiya no Kimochi |Ocupación = Seiyū Actor de teatro |Pasatiempos = |Habilidades = }} Rikiya Koyama es un actor y seiyū japonés. Filmografía Anime 1996 *Detective Conan como Saku Norifumi (ep.199) y Mouri Kogoro (desde el episodio 553). 1997 *Pokémon como Doctor Doc (ep.47) 2000 *Hajime no Ippo como Takamura Mamoru. *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns como Penishirina. 2001 *Figure 17 como Daisuke Domoto (D.D.) *The SoulTaker como Zabo (ep.6) 2002 *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex como Hideo Kuze. *Hanada Shonen-shi como Seiji. *Abenobashi Mahō Shōtengai como Yutas; Abe *Naruto como Hotarubi (Eps.182-183) 2003 *Croquette! como Bagu. D•N•Angel como Police Chief Hiwatari. *Hajime no Ippo - Champion Road como Takamura Mamoru. *L/R: Licensed by Royalty como Grey F Stratos *Ninja Scroll como Jubei Kibagami. 2004 *Bleach como Stark. *Fafner como Seiichirou Kaname. *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG como Hideo Kuze. *MONSTER como Jürgens. *Paranoia Agent como Manga Hero (Ep.4) *Saiyuki Gunlock como Gato. 2005 *Akagi como Nangou. *Eureka Seven como Norb (eps.34-42) *Eyeshield 21 como Musashi. *Fate/stay night como Kiritsugu Emiya. *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid como Belfangan Grouseaux. *MÄR como Saturn. *Noein - to your other self como Kuina. *Patalliro Saiyuki! como Sa Gojou. *SoltyRei como Vincent Greco (Ep.6) *Speed Grapher como Genba Ryougoku (doctor). *The Wings of Rean como Shinjiro Sakomizu. 2006 *Bakkyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman como Juubee Sanada. *Busō Renkin como Victor. *Ghost Slayers Ayashi como Abi. *Honey and Clover II como Mac Carlos (ep.6) *A Spirit of The Sun como Chan. *Tokio Tribe 2 como Sleepy. *Utawarerumono como Hakuoro. *Witchblade como Reiji Takayama. *Yomigaeru Sora - RESCUE WINGS - como Junzou Kuroki. 2007 *Jyūshin Enbu - Hero Tales como Koyō. *Kaze no Stigma como Genma Kannagi. *Koi suru Tenshi Angelique ~ Kagayaki no Ashita ~ como Leonard. *Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro como Dokuta Kuroo (ep.21) *Naruto Shippuden como Yamato. *Over Drive como Padre de Terao. *Shigurui: Death Frenzy como Sanjuurou Okitsu. *Suteki Tantei Labyrinth como Kōcha Daiō (ep.7) 2008 *Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka como Seijirou Sugishita. *Blue Dragon: Tenkai no Shichi Ryū como Rudolph. *Ga-Rei -Zero- como Kudō Kusuno. *Golgo 13 como Blue-Eye Zaras (ep.9) *Kamen no Maid Guy como Kogarashi. *Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de como Kuman (ep.6) *Kyo kara Maoh! 3rd Series como Voltrana (tío de Wolfram). *Mahō Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto: Natsu no Sora como Seiichirou Hara. *Mōryō no hako como Sasagawa. *Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed como Kirameki Mikawa. *Soul Eater como Shinigami-sama. *Ultraviolet: Code 044 como Daxus II. *Yatterman como Chuck Pauer (ep.25) 2009 *Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger como Takamura Mamoru. *Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th Season como Padre de Kanako. *Rideback como Tenshirou Okakura. *Umineko no Naku Koro ni como Ushiromiya Rudolf. *Kobato como Genko. 2011 *Hunter x Hunter 2011 como Ging Freecss *Fate/Zero como Kiritsugu Emiya *Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyō como Abe no Seimei. *X-Men como Wolverine. 2012 *Fate/Zero (segunda temporada) como Kiritsugu Emiya. *Zetsuen No Tempest como Samon Kusaribe. 2013 *Hajime no Ippo RISING como Mamoru Takamura *Pokémon: The origins como Giovanni 2014 *Black Bullet como Kagetane Hiruko 2015 *Sore ga Seiyuu como el mismo 2016 *Arslan Senki: Fūjin Ranbu como Lucian *Bungō Stray Dogs como Yukichi Fukuzawa OVAs *Akane-Iro ni Somaru Saka como Seijirou Sugishita. *Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy como Abi. *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (OVA) como Belfangan Grouseaux. *Fushigi Yûgi Eikôden como Shu Tendo. *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Individual Eleven como Hideo Kuze. *Gundam Evolve como Challia Bull. *Gundam Unicorn como Flaste Schole. *Hajime no Ippo - Mashiba vs. Kimura como Takamura Mamoru. *Kite Liberator como Orudo Noguchi. *Mnemosyne - Mnemosyne no Musume-tachi como Ihika (eps.5-6) *Utawarerumono (OVA) como Hakuoro. Películas *Cowboy Bebop: la película como Steve. *Detective Conan: El réquiem de los detectives como Ryuuacha. *Final Fantasy: La fuerza interior como Grey Edwards. *Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquistador de Shamballa como Rudolf Hess. *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood como William A. Zeppeli *Resident Evil: Degeneration como Curtis Miller. *La Rosa de Versalles como Alain de Soisson. *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Kenshirō-den como Jugai. *Tokio Godfathers como Bridegroom. *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust como Public Official. Videojuegos *Angelique Etoile como Leonard. *Drakengard 2 como Urick. *Final Fantasy XII como Basch. *Infinite Undiscovery como Kristofor. *Jak 2 como Torn. *Jak 3 como Torn. *Phantasy Star Universe como Leogini S.B. *Sigma Harmonics como Shizuma Kurogami. *Tales of Innocence como Asura. *Tales of Vesperia como Duke. *Time Crisis 4 como Líder terrorista. *Too Human como Baldur. *Utawarerumono como Hakuoro. *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes como Kuroda Kambe. *Fate/Grand Order como Kiritsugu Emiya (Asesino). Tokusatsu *Kamen Rider Black RX como Joe de Haze. *Tokkei Winspector como Matsuyama (ep. 34) *Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain como Sekine (ep. 40) *Tokusou Exceedraft como Asistente del Doctor Obayash (ep. 21) *Tokusou Robo Janperson como Takase (ep. 19) *Blue SWAT como Toru Harada (ep. 16) *Tensō Sentai Goseiger como Derebuta. Doblaje Cine *Buscando a Nemo como Crush. *Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos como Boromir. *The Matrix como Neo. Serie TV *24 como Jack Bauer. *Urgencias como Dr. Doug Ross. CD Drama *'Music in Amber' -vi- como Naoe Kanetsugu *Utawareru Mono Original Drama: Tuskuru no Kougou como Hakuoro. *Utawareru Mono Original Drama: Tuskuru no Nairan como Hakuoro. *Utawareru Mono Original Drama: Tuskuru no Zaihou como Hakuoro.Rikiya Koyama Referencia